The Story of Me
by zee160
Summary: Hey, welcome too 'The Story of Me! I have been working on this story for almost a year, so I would really appreciate if you left a comment. It's about an adventure of a made up character named Blake, Mike and Arvo, about 8 months after the events in "No Going Back" Hope you enjoy! *THERE WILL BE MORE THAN JUST ONE SECTION... ALOT MORE.*
1. CH1, Section 1 - Intro

(NOTE: When the title of a section says the name, it's in that persons POV. I am pretty sure everything else your not sure of at first will fall into place, it's better that I don't say it because it will make the book more interesting... well, here goes nothing!)

Season 1

Chapter 1

Section 1 - Introduction (BLAKE)

Mike grabbed the crowbar from my backpack, he must have been hoping this would be the final resort. He put the crowbar in the door, and he pulled with all his strength. It didn't work, sadly. I got up, along with Arvo, and helped him. I wish Bonnie was here, she was stronger than Mike... heh. We tried one more time, and just as we were about too give up, I heard a crack. I looked, and the rusty doorhandle fell off. I pulled it the rest of the way out, and I opened the door. I say, "Finnally! Lets go in."

We were finally inside the ammo store, and when we looked around, we found a hell of a lot of ammo. I fell on my knees and said, "Oh thank God, I thought I would have to go to a bow and arrow..." we all decided to go into the bigger part of the small place, and just chill, not even thinking about the hell that is going on outside. That's a day I have always been looking forward to... we calm down a bit, and then Arvo says, "We should make this day, the only time we forget the world. Do what we want... no?"

Mike replies with, "I'll go for that." I nod my head, and we all went into the bigger part of the store. There were couches so we just chilled there.

After awhile, I look forward, to the small hallway. It had double doors on it, so I thought that maybe it would lead to something bigger. I decided too grab my gun, just in case. Mike asks, "Where are you going?" I look back, and say, "Uh, this hallway here... maybe it has some more food or water?" he grabs his gun, gets up, and comes next too me. "Arvo, you stay here and watch our stuff, okay?" He looks to us, for some reason with a more dissapointed look, and says, "Okay." we start to slowly march down the hallway, looking around for any source of water or food.

I came across a drinking fountain, to which my suprise, it worked. I call Mike over, too which he asks, "If were going to take this water, we're going to need a couple of bottles, and cook it with a pan too clean out any bacteria. Where are we gonna get those?" I look too him, and pull out my water bottle that is always clinging onto me on my pants belt. He then says, "Well, look around for 2 other bottles. I'll look for like a pan to cook stuff with, highly doubt it thought..." I grab my water bottle, and fill it with water. Ah, Mike is paranoid. But I don't blame him, after Bonnie, we are all what he's got left...

When I reach the end of the hall, I notice a door. I put my hand on the knob and open it slowly, gun ready. When I figure out the lights were working, I turn on the light, and what I find, was marvelous. There, it was almost a grocery store... so many cans! So much water!

I grab some cans, put them in my small bag, put it on my back, and I run too search for Mike in the other rooms. Sadly, he wasn't in the rooms, so I try too go back into the main room. I see him and Arvo sitting there and having small talk. I go up too Mike quickly, and show him the supplies. Mike says "Woah! Where did you get that?!" I quickly answer with, "It was in the room all the way at the end of the hall. There are A BUNCH more of them back there... but I have a bad feeling if we take it all. What if it's someones? We should leave at least half of it..." Mike nods his head in approval, and he sits back. I put the bag on the ground, a couple steps back from where I was, and I look through the stuff I grabbed. "Soup... vegetable soup... beans... corn... the list could go on..." I say, and I take the soup and pour it into a pan found by the fireplace. I grab some matches from my pocket and try to start a fire, but it just simply doesn't work. "Gah... damn. This ain't gonna work."

Mike gets up, smiles, and walks over too me. I hand him the matches, and he does it instantly himself. He has the hands of a miracle worker... I ask, "How did you do that so quick?" and he replies with, "Magic. And rainbows. And unicorns." I laugh a bit, and I grab the pot. I start too put it over the fire, but Mike grabs it from my hands. "Hey, I got it. How about you go sit with Arvo?" I nod my head, and I get up. I wipe my face because I feel as if my skin was lava, sitting in front of the fire... I walk over too him, and I sit down next too him.

I say, "How ya holdin up, kid?" He looks up and stares at me, head still forward thought, and says, "Uh... good... how are you holding up?" I look to him, to which he turns away a bit more, and I say, "Oh, I'm fine. I could be doing better... I feel a bit sick-ish." I am pretty sure he didn't understand what I just said, but eh, he's forgein. I'm not exactly sure what race he is apart of, thought.

He's probably Italian or Russian. I speak some Italian, and I was trying to find out if he said any keywords... I only hear him say something in his language when he is in a stressed state, or he doesn't know how to pronounce something.

Arvo is pretty tall, REALLY skinny, and it kind of showed his skeleton through his purple-gray jacket... I didn't notice it at first because I am only about a couple inches shorter. He also wore a leg brace, I don't know if he's had that in his mid years, if it was a birth defect, etc. but whatever, he had it. He had bright blue eyes, and wore "nerd" glasses. If that's not a good description, the frame are thick and black. Kind of look like mine, but they weren't as round or thick. His face is pretty thin, too. In some ways, I found him kind of... cute?

Okay, maybe I had a crush on him. He's not that bad looking...

... Okay screw it, it's a bit more than a crush.


	2. CH 1, Section 2 - Thoughts

Section 2 - Thoughts (MIKE)

As I sat down to tend to the fireplace, I heard small talk between the two. Heh, I already knew about what Arvo thought. He has a crush on that girl, I found out because he was acting all strange one time around her. When she left to do something, I pointed him out, and he told me, kind of hesitant. All he did was lower his face and nod, as he blushed. Heh, I did ship it now that I am thinking about it.

I don't blame him- the girl was kind of beautiful. She had a pixie haircut, always wore a black hoodie, even if it's hot as hell outside, kind of tall. A bit shorter than Arvo, but you have to pay close attention to figure it out. She had brown hair with a hint of red in it, and brown eyes. Blake was also kind of... crazy. I sometimes catch her talking to herself, but I don't blame her.

She also has some medical problems, she said that she has asthma attacks only on the hot days in summer and cold days in winter, and she also claims that her stomach hurts alot, which sometimes affects the group. We would have to wait about a half day as she recovered from a stomach ache, breathing problems, etc. We have to hunt out for inhalers and other medicine. It's nothing deadly, thankfully. If it was, she would've been dead already.

Honestly, I wish Arvo would make his move already. We've all been associated with each other since we ran away from the old group, for well over a year now, almost two. If I can get Blake alone, I will ask her opinion on him. Not say, "Do you like him?" or anything obvious like that shit, just say, "What do you think of Arvo?" and make the tone serious, so she has no suspect. If she says yes, I will tell Arvo to make a move. If not, I still will, but I won't make him ask so quick. I think I can... I'll ask her now.

I get up, go over too the two, and I say, "Blake, I found a key under the woodrack next to the fireplace, it could be the key too the locked door we found. Wanna come so we can possibly look for more supplies?" Blake starts to say, "What locked door?" But I interrupt her, and say, "Great! Lets go." Right when I did that, she climbed aboard and knew what I was doing. She said, "Oh yah, that one." in a good acting tone. She gets up, and I lead her into the hallway.

As we walk, I tell her, "Your probably guessing why I did that, I just had to get you alone." Blake nods, cueing me to continue. "Well, I just needed to ask something. What I'm about to ask is nothing personal, I just need to know..." I pause a little, and then almost choke as I ask, "What do you think of Arvo?" Blake stares down, and out of suprise, her face turns red! She has too like him... oh goodness me this could be the start of something!- I am fangirling again... calm down Mike...

Blake stutters a bit as she starts to say, "Uhm... uh, I guess he's okay..." Mike smiles a little, and says, "... I know that look. You can tell me." Blake stands there, as if she doesn't know what to say next.


	3. CH1, Section 3 - Memories

Section 3 - Memories (ARVO)

(Notes: When Arvo is not speaking (Or in other words, he's thinking), his English will be perfect, because the English is representing what he thinks in Russian)

I sit there, allowing myself to tremble after they left. It was pretty hot, so I decide to step outside for awhile, and let myself cool off. I take off my jacket, in only my white shirt. I was sitting on a bench, head against the window, the window that shows a view of where I was sitting at inside. After a couple minutes, I was cooled off, but my face was still red... she's gone, why am I having this weird feeling?

Right at that moment, I was somehow reminded of my sister... oh my God... my sister...

I took a moment to not think about it, sort my feelings, then think about it, calmly. I had known her since I was born... she was my adopted sister, but somehow she was able to look as if she was really blood related... she was about, uhm, 14 when I was born? Anyways, she was the one that kept me safe as the years passed by, when mother died, when father abandoned us, never too be seen again... she kept me safe. When this happened, she kept me by her side... when Buricko wanted to kick me out into the cold, alone, with nothing to aid me, she convinced him to let me stay... I can't say that I'd rather want Blake too live than her... but hey, I am just glad I don't have too be put into that position...

Atleast I got time to think about her, since her death. That little girl shot her, and killed her. At the time I didn't know that my sister turned, so I shot the girl to get revenge... I feel so bad, she could be dead. Sadly, the past is in the past... no going back.

Just as I was too continue my thoughts, I hear footsteps. I look inside, and see Blake walking around in circles, a focused face on her, while Mike sat down on the ground, back too the wall, a bit happy... I wonder what they're talking about.


	4. CH1, Section 4 - Awaiting

Section 4 - Awaiting (BLAKE)

I stopped walking in circles, and sat down in in front of Mike. He continues, saying, "Okay... look. I have had experience with this... I was you and Arvo, not long ago-" I interrupted him. "What do you mean, me AND Arvo?" It took me awhile to calculate- I didn't get what he meant, I thought about it as Mike continued, not explaining anything. "I was you and Arvo, not long ago. I was afraid of being turned down, what the other person would think... but when I confessed my feelings to the girl, she confessed as well! What I am trying to say is... you don't know until you try."

What if... Arvo liked me back...? Jeez, that'd explain everything. That'd also explain how oblivious I am...

Without hesitation, I begin saying, "He likes me... doesn't he?"

Mike pauses a couple seconds, and he nods his head. "In his exact words, he said that, 'I love you. Not just like... love.' "

I felt like I would getting a headrush if. My heart beated quickly, my face turned red, I trembled, I smiled, and I cried, deep down inside. As I do, I recognize something in the window. A movement, it looked like him. I barely get up due to all of these emotions, and see the back of his head on the window.

Mike smiles a bit, looks to the window, then to me, only too say, "Go out there and tell him... you wont be dissapointed."


	5. CH1, Section 5 - Confession

Section 5 - Confession (ARVO)

I was now 100% calm... no worries. I can carry on with life... I just feel ready. Mabye I am ready too tell her I like her. Maybe I'm not, but either way, I am willing to take the risk... I'm ready.

About a couple minutes later, I hear footsteps coming from the door, they got louder and louder. They were rather slow steps, it was probably... oh no it's Blake...

I can't look like this in front of her! I grab my jacket, and barely got it on in time to hear the door open. I am glad I was right... she closed it behind her, to reveal that the emotion around her was more slow, calm thoughts and emotions. She stood there for a second, then proceeded to say, "Hi..." I look to her, and wave my hand with a little smile, and she sits down next to me. A bit farther than usual, but hey, I am glad she is even coming out here...

There was a silence, I grew anxious very fast, and to my suprise, her face was red, as if she was blushing. Somehow, what she was about to ask next, would change my life forever. As she asked it, the wind stopped. The birds chirping stopped. The grass stopped moving, the clouds stopped, and so did everything else. As I answered, I felt less cold. I felt bonds already mending, and I felt... better.

Blake sat up a bit, and asked, "... You like me... don't you?"

I said, with alot of hesitation, and denial at first, "... Uh... I... I mean... No... *Speaking Russian* Not no, I mean..." There was a long, long awaiting silence as I gave my answer.


	6. CH1, Section 6 - Finally Forever

Section 6 - Truely Forever (BLAKE)

I paused, suprised at what he said. Everything Mike did, was too show me what Arvo thought... he was right... and now, I can show my true feelings... I better make this work.

"I thought Mike was fucking around..."

A long pause, again, before I continued to say,

"But I am glad you feel the same way."

Arvo stood up, quickly as possible, and was very alert. His face was really red, and he didn't know how to react. Well... time to make a move.

"Look," I started to say as I got up, "I really do like-I mean... y'know...- really like you in that way. Heh, I am suprised I am risking it by saying this, but I had to tell you one day... right? Can't keep it all balled up inside."

Arvo quickly replied with, "How did you know I liked you?"

I stood, and I tried too make Mike look innocent, I aint going to rat him out and say he told me on purpose.

"... Mike gave me hints. He knew that you liked me, and that I liked you, so he tried giving both of us hints. I caught on just when he came to get me. Don't be mad at Mike, he said nothing directly."

Arvo nods, he took off his glove. He put his hand down, then slowly put it ontop of mine. I stopped breathing, because I felt as if my lungs went frozen. I got up, and at the same time he followed. He then continued to lock his arms around me, or in other words, he hugged me.

I say, just to make it clear, "So... you're mine, and... I'm yours?"

He says, still holding me, "... Yes. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I understand times have been tough... but I promise, when we find civilization, things will get better. For now, and forever, we both numb each others pain, yes?" I nod my head.

I hugged him, a bit harder, and dug my face into his chest. He then let go, and put his face near mine, and we kissed. Yep. That happened.

It was a slow one, you know, simple stuff. He then said, when the wind calmed down, and said the words I have always been wanting too hear... "I love you."


	7. CH1, Section 7 - Patience

Section 7 - Waiting (Mike)

I sat, hoping someone would make a move. I thought nothing would happen, until I seen Arvo stand up, then a little while later, Blake stood up. Then, right before my eyes... it happened. A hug... then a kiss...

They got the courage. They didn't want too, but they're happy they did. Just a little sting here and there... but thank god they can sit together normally again, but happier.

I decide to stop watching, for their privacy, and about 10 minutes later, they return, and I stand up quickly.

"... I'm happy for you guys. I don't know exactly what happened out there, but I can guarantee that you two are now officially... y'know...!"

They laughed, and Arvo was strong enough too carry Blake over to the sleeping mats, and lie her down. Too my surprise, I just realized it was night. I decided too let them sleep together, not my decision... but I should just say something.

"Look, I don't care what you guys do, as happy as I am, but just don't get carried away with sleeping together, if you know what I mean?"

They both nod, smile, and they lie down. There were many things to talk about with them, but they've had a hell of a day. Ima let them rest... for now, I need to talk about what I'M gonna do...


	8. (CH2 PROLOUGE) Section 8 - Lost

Chapter 2 (Prolouge)

Section 8 - Lost (Bonnie)

"I just don't understand. All guys and their alpha male shit." I say to Connor, "ya'll have to push each other down to show who's boss... since your one, I am seriously fucking interested- tell me why you men do this?"

Connor replies with, "Who gives a damn? You women like us the same either way..." I stood up, disgusted, and I decided not to continue to argue. "I'm going to take a smoke, come with me if you want your head beat in." I smile sarcastically, and walk outside.

I take my cigarettes, light one up, and I sit down. Pfft... I am fucking done.

I know I don't have to take this, I owe THEM nothing. I can just leave, right now if I want to. We don't have any supplies anyways, so I got a better chance on my own. I should be looking for my true group... with Mike, Blake, and Arvo

Honestly, I am still pissed that Arvo did what he done to Clem, but he did say he regret it later... that was over a year ago, right?

I wonder what they'll think- they would be surprised I'm alive, after what happened...

It was about 8 months ago. Blake wasn't with us just yet... we found her about a month later, almost paralyzed by a creek. I was yelling at Arvo because he screwed up on something again. Mike was urging me to calm down, when a huge herd of walkers came in, and we had to make a run for it. Sadly, I fell over a rock and couldn't get up. Mike wanted to help me, but the walkers got too close. They had to run, and they probably think I'm dead... but luckily, I'm not. Right after, too my surprise, the walkers didn't stop to bite down on me. They kept a-going for the others. I then realized that there was all kind of blood on me, they must have mistaken me and thought I was a walker... they're so fucking dumb. It took about 10 minutes before I declared that it was officially safe. I looked around everywhere for the group, and sadly, they weren't found. Before, they were talking about going South somewhere... near Mississippi. They were wanting to go there, so that Kenny and that Jane girl didn't hunt us down for killing Clem.

I felt really sorry for her... she tried to save Luke, which is why I respected her more than a lot of people I've met, but she wasn't at the top of the list all the way. That would've taken more time...

Then, I was reminded of Blake. Ah, she was a nice and tender soul. I knew that Blake and Arvo were meant to be together, they BOTH liked each other. That's the only reason why I let that fucker live, so Blake didn't have to suffer as well. Arvos punishment was to be treated kind of like trash, but not overdoing it like Kenny did. I would just tell him he messed up, get a little mad and call him things, but nothing that would get Mike mad. I was surprised Mike stood up for him, before AND after the... let's call it "incident" which scattered us for days looking for each other. Eventually after about a week all three of us found each other, which was a rough start, trying to forgive and forget.

I decided to stop wasting time and go down memory lane when I was able to get out of here. I took my bike from the rack, made sure the tires were full, and quietly got away. I guess it's time too look for old friends.


	9. CH 2, Section 1 - Unforgettable

Chapter 2

Section 1 - Unforgettable (Arvo)

I... did it. We both did it. We both made it work... and now, because we had the strength, we're happy. I woke up, next too Blake, and see her angel-like face. I had a good urge to kiss her on the cheek, so I guess I can. I kiss her on the cheek, and she awakes.

"... Hello." I smile, and so does Blake. "Sup..." she laughs, and she gets up. Her laugh was contagious, and I did a little chuckle. As surprising as it was, it was mid-cold, almost warm. Maybe we can go outside...

"Wanna go outside? I mean... it is spring almost... no?"

Blake nods, "Sure" She goes to the door, opens the door, and walks out. "I'll meet ya outside." She smiles, and closes the door behind her.

It took me a couple minutes to fully awake, observing the air. It was... off. I got up, and walked towards the door. As I did, I heard a scream. A bloody scream. I ran, opened the door, and I saw a sight I can't unsee...

Walkers, eating her intestints. I scream, as Mike comes out running with the shotgun. He shoots them, and I pull her body towards me.

"Blake! Stay alive we got supplies w-w-we can patch you up-"

I was interrupted by her, barely able to talk.

"..." I awaited her answer, tears forming in my eyes.

"... I won't make it. Don't waste the *cough* supplies..."

I hug her, crying, as she hugs me back. I let her go slowly, and she says one last thing.

"I... want to let you know, that I loved you from the start. I hope... you have that deep of love for me as I do you."

I say, "No! Why are you saying this? Why are you acting like it's goodbye?!"

I sob, and squeeze her hand. As I do, she slowly closes her eyes. "No! Stay here! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She closes her eyes, and takes her final breath.


	10. CH 2 Section 2 - Not Alive, but Not Dead

Section 2 - Not Alive, but not dead (Arvo)

I awoke, sweaty, shirt off, in the middle of the night. I was sitting on a bench, barely able to control my breathing... what happened...

I shook my head, and realised what happened... I passed out from shock over... over her.

I look outside, too see no evidence of her body through the window. Not even dried blood... was it a dream?

I look over to my left, where I was supposed to be at, too see Blake... breathing. She was alive... it was all a dream. A terrible, terrible dream.

Was that day two months ago a dream too? And I was just dreaming the time after it? No... impossible. I go over, tap her on the shoulder, and she jerks up instantly. She turns to me, and says, "Hm...? Oh hey, love."

I shake my head again, and said, "Oh thank God... it was a dream, your okay!" I hold her close, feeling her presence near me... it really was a dream...

I took the covers, got under them, and held her for a long, long time. Blake says, "Jeez... it must have been that bad, huh?" I nod my head, and she hugged me back. I felt myself drifting to sleep, holding her in my arms still. Dreams are very realistic...


	11. CH2 Section 3 - Finally

Section 3 - Finally (Blake)

Aw, poor kid. He must have some had some kind of sleep terror. He woke me up almost sobbing last night... I hugged him and assured him that we're all alright... and he was calm instantly. I guess that's what girlfriends do... am I right?

I was outside on the patio, with my scope gun and supressor, feeling the summer breeze on my skin, killing zombies from a distance. Mike woke up, and came outside.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't be wasting bullets like that." I nod my head, and I put the gun down. He comes over and sits next too me.

"So uh Blake... there has been something I have been meaning to bring up. Now that you two are offically... "together" we should uh... go over some rules. Don't worry, I went over this with him last night."

He then went on and on about not having sex and shit, but we can still sleep together. Other than that, he didn't allow himself to continue.

"Sorry I had to tell you that... but I just don't feel like dealing with a baby." I reply quickly with, "Oh no no, you're fine. Nor do I at the moment..."

Just as our conversation ended, Arvo came out. He sat next to us, and put his arm around me.

"Hey." He says, to my realization that his american accent has improved greatly. "Hey, your voice! It sounds... more fluent with English."

He replies with, "Hm... yep. I kinda understand English more, I just listen onto your guys conversations and I can kind of speak better English."

I smile, to which is makes him smile, and we keep it on our faces, until Arvo stops immediatly. I am worried so I say, "Are you okay...?" He was looking off into the distance, but then says, "Someone's coming... on a bike. Take your gun out."

I nod my head, and add the scope. When I do, I adjust the lense, and I gasp at the sight.


	12. CH2 Section 4 - Found

Section 4 - Found (BONNIE)

I see a house, kind of looks like a cabin or a beach house. It would be great if they were here... that'd be great. I take my gun, and then I hear a gunshot. Then I run faster, to the woods to my right, but then realise they have stopped. I go closer, and I see familiar figures... I saw Mike... and the others were Blake and Arvo! This is amazing!

I yell, "... I'm alive!" Mike runs down the stairs, and then into the field where I am at. Takes him about a minute to run to me, and look into my eyes.

There was a long silence, listening to the wind. Blake and Arvo were catching up with him, to come to a stop behind him eventually. The silence continued, but we both look at each other.

He says slowly, "Oh goodness... your alive...!" Before I can say anything, he hugs me. I knew I would find them... I just needed hope.

Section 5 - Plans (3rd person, so mainly we will be able to see everyones thoughts.)

It was about 10 minutes later everyone got settled in, and having a sugar-coated coversation inside. You see the fireplace at a low heat, whie everyone is in a circle around the room on the couches.

Bonnie looks at all of them, she was very suprised at how much Blake and Arvo has changed. She sees Arvo arm around her, giving her a hint about the two's relationship.

"Uh... so, sorry for bringing up the most weirdest conversation starter after not seeing you guys in about 8 months, but are you two in some kind of relationship or something...?"

Blake and Arvo nod their heads, and Mike sits up in a better position.

"... So... where have you been this whole entire time? Have you been with people, if you don't mind me asking..." Mike cautiously says.

Bonnie looks to Mike and says, "Oh it's fine, and uhm... yep. I have been with people. Not people I necessarily liked... but they've kept me safe."

Mike nods his head, and he takes a deep breath in. He says, with a bit of a louder and normal voice, "So, how about we not make it akward and actually do something?"

Blake nods her head and says, "Mhm... but what?"

Mike says without hesitation, "We need to discuss where we are going... we never voted on making this our 'offical home' or anything, so why not make a plan?"

Bonnie nods her head in approval and says, "That would be wonderful."

Blake takes a map from her deep pockets, and opens it up. "So..." Blake says a bit slowly.

"Where are we going?"


	13. CH2 Section 5 - Plans

Section 5 - Plans (3rd person, so mainly we will be able to see everyones thoughts.)

It was about 10 minutes later everyone got settled in, and having a sugar-coated coversation inside. You see the fireplace at a low heat, whie everyone is in a circle around the room on the couches.

Bonnie looks at all of them, she was very suprised at how much Blake and Arvo has changed. She sees Arvo arm around her, giving her a hint about the two's relationship.

"Uh... so, sorry for bringing up the most weirdest conversation starter after not seeing you guys in about 8 months, but are you two in some kind of relationship or something...?"

Blake and Arvo nod their heads, and Mike sits up in a better position.

"... So... where have you been this whole entire time? Have you been with people, if you don't mind me asking..." Mike cautiously says.

Bonnie looks to Mike and says, "Oh it's fine, and uhm... yep. I have been with people. Not people I necessarily liked... but they've kept me safe."

Mike nods his head, and he takes a deep breath in. He says, with a bit of a louder and normal voice, "So, how about we not make it akward and actually do something?"

Blake nods her head and says, "Mhm... but what?"

Mike says without hesitation, "We need to discuss where we are going... we never voted on making this our 'offical home' or anything, so why not make a plan?"

Bonnie nods her head in approval and says, "That would be wonderful."

Blake takes a map from her deep pockets, and opens it up. "So..." Blake says a bit slowly.

"Where are we going?"


	14. CH2 Section 6 - The Unapproved Action,P1

Section 6 - The Unapproved Action, part 1 (Mike)

I pointed at where we probably were, probably somewhere in the middle of West Virginia, with the roads similar to where we are on the map, I made the prediction that we are South of Charleston. I wish we were farther... it's not safe. Kenny and Jane could still be hunting us down, but what do I know? I am just trying to keep everyone safe...

"Okay, so as we agreed on some time ago we want to be pretty south, near Texas. Right now, it's around the middle of summer, so we have about 2-4 months to get there, if we don't want to suffer in the cold. So, we have to at least make it to Mississippi by that time, but it's kind of a smaller chance. Unless we were to walk towards our destination everyday, then we'll probably make it South-Tennesse. So, is the plan up for work, or are we planning on something else...?"

Blake let go of Arvo, and sat up. "Actually... there is something I need to say about that..." We all looked to her, on the edge of our seats automatically. She continues, "When you guys met me... I was never aiming to go South, I wanted to go West, too Arizona. I believe I have some friends there. Me and Arvo have been talking about it, and he wants to join me. I don't know if you guys want to change plans as well, but if you dont, it's fine. I am pretty sure a 14 year old and a 16 year old can survive."

Oh hell no, I am not allowing that shit. We worked our asses off to save them, espically Arvo, I saved him from being beaten to death by Kenny. This is NOT how he is re-paying me.

"Uh, hell no! We (Me and Bonnie) worked our asses off to save you guys! Blake, when we found you by the creek, barely able to move, we took you. As stubborn as I was, I decided to take care of you. You better have some kind of way to repay me, because I did not take you under my wing for nothing."

I can see Blake's face is getting angered, and her face grew red. "Too hell with that! You didn't HAVE too save me, if I knew I had to deal with this bullshit, I would have rather fucking died!"

I get up, and say, "You know what... maybe you deserve it." I can feel my veins pumping... I am not letting them do this stupid shit. I am done.

"I regret saving both of you, I would have just run off with Bonnie, but it's too late for that shit now. Even of taken Clem. She asked to come with us, but when YOU shot her, I knew that would've alerted the rest of the crew. And I had to leave her behind..."

At this point, everyone was up, with angry pressure all over the room. Then, alot of yelling happened. I was too tired that night, so I decided to just stop, and I was done. "... I'm done. Go ahead, leave. I don't give a damn... but you better hope you don't find us. You'll regret it."

I got up, and I went to my room, and slammed the door. After that, I don't know if I just fell asleep, or stayed up. I was too stressed and I was already dealing with guilt. That guilt, would build up to intense regret later on... and I knew it all too well.


	15. CH2 Section 7 - The Unapproved Action,P2

Section 7 - The Unapproved Action, Part 2 (Blake)

I was sitting outside, about an hour after the argument. What the hell was his problem?! I was going to do something that would fuck with him. I was going to run away, I can tell he was just bullshiting when he wanted me gone. He'll freak when he finds out, then he will have to face Arvo when it happens. He loves me more than almost anyone, and Mike's punishment will to be getting shit from Arvo.

Okay... before I decided to do anything harsh, I need to think this through...

A long time ago, about 3-4 months into this whole entire shit, I knew a girl. She taught me the skills I have now. She used to tell me, "Hey... when I am gone, or when we get seperated and your on your own... make sure you have a group. People you can trust." She would say. "But some groups, like the one we used to be in, you ussually know when a group starts to go South. When they do... you need to understand, to not let them drag you down with them. You always have the option to run off, you can make this on your own. Just letting you know that now..."

I think her name was... Jane? I don't know, but she had a sister too. She always acted depressed, would never get out of the bed in the morning. I decided to take Jane's advice, but 'against' her. I knew they were getting lost, so I had to do what I thought was right. I took one of the 4 guns they had, a small portion of the supplies, and left.

I am glad I did, I wouldn't be alive probably. This group is going down, I can tell. I refuse to go down with them. I am going to leave, mad or not.

I decide to try and wake up sometime early morning, so I decide to use the iphone that I found in a past city a month ago. It had full battery since I never used it, and I set the alarm for 4 hours. I am going to take my stuff, and I will leave.

After I set it, I fell asleep quickly. I woke up very quick too, I felt as if I had no sleep at all, but I was satisfied at the same time. I got up, and I felt the Spring-Summer breeze roll on me, looking off from the patio of the house into the prarie. Huge acres, but within 6-7 minutes of walking, you'd be near the woods. I turned around, grabbed my stuff quietly, and I looked down the steps leading into the prarie.

I felt like leaving right now, but I know that there was a part of me saying I should say goodbye to Arvo. I really didn't want too... but it's for the safety of me. I loved him very much, but he wouldn't leave Mike or Bonnie, so I decided that he was better off without me.


	16. CH2 Section 8-One Last Goodbye(S1 finale

Section 8 - One Last Goodbye (Blake)

I started to think of when we first met, 8-9 months ago. I was in a creek, it was rainy as hell and I was falling under a small depression. I was trying to really commit suicide, but I failed and I was in alot of pain. I lied to the group when they found me, saying I slipped. I still have a scar on my leg to remind me of it...

Then I thought through when we finally started to go out... the better days.

I decided that I should atleast kiss him goodbye... so I sigh as if I were annoyed, and I put my stuff down. I slowly opened the door leading inside, and slowly closed it.

I walked over too where me and him slept, and I bent down. Seeing his face, for one last time. I bent down, and kissed him for more than I should have, luckily no one woken up. I get up slowly, and I walk over to the door, smiling. I atleast got to say one last goodbye.

I opened the door, it squeaked a little, so I got a bit nervous. I went slower so it wouldn't do it anymore, but I still cautioned. When I closed the door, I quickly tiptoed to the bag, and opened it too look at the map. They continued to talk after I left I believe, so they made the offical plans to go South. Since the sun comes up East and settles in the West, and the sun is barely on the horizon, I gotta go the complete other direction, away from the sun. By the end of the day, I should be following the sun. I nod my head, and I put the map in my backpack. 2 water bottles, check. A pot, check. 3 packs of goldfish and 2 energy bars, check. A gun with 5 mags, check. A knife, check. Luckily, this was only 1/5 of their stuff. I am suprised we didn't die getting robbed yet...

I grabbed the reuseable water bottle, and I tied it onto my belt. I zipped up my bag, I put it on my back, and I walked over to grab the supporter on the stairs. I sighed, and I go down. I felt as if this were a new era is beginning, a feeling that I knew this is the best way to start a new life. I reach down the stairs, and I slowly start heading West, away from the house, and into the prarie. What looked like forever, I finally got to the end of it, which started leading into more steeper hills, but far away enough to where I could barely see the house.

I stopped, and turned around to look at the house. I stared at it for not even more than five seconds, until I see the light go on, and I can hear distant, faint screams. Eventually, the door opened. It looked like Bonnie and Arvo screaming my name, and I decide to hide in the hill where it started to get steep, where I am at head level with the ground I was standing on.

I could hear, "Blake?! BLAKE?! Where are you?!" I could also see one of them, too far away too tell, bend down. They quickly got back up, and was holding something... shit. I left one of the goldfish packs behind. Dammit! I am so fucking stupid!

I see one of them start to run down the stairs, and a bit to the right of my direction, but still to far away to notice me. If I wanted to get away, I needed to leave, now.

I started to run, almost falling at the bottom of the hill. I quickly started to run up the hill in the direction opposite of the sun, which was to the right of me. When I eventually reached the top, I hid behind a small boulder, enough to hide most of my body. I squinted, and I could see Arvo crying on his knees, not too far from where I was. Luckily I left when I did... I started to see the other two run to his aid.

I stared at him, and I decided to stop hurting myself. I walked away, not afraid of getting caught.

About 10 minutes after walking, I felt safe. Now that I got a moment to collect my thoughts, I start to think. How I met the WHOLE group, what we've been through, etc. and then I realize my future... I was not afraid. I finally showed myself the truth.

I'm finally ready, for a new beginning.

-END-

(Or is it...)

(I AM making a season 2. It will not be filled with alot of lovey-dovey much, but there will be tiny moments. That is all I can say on the subject.)


	17. S2 Chapter 1 Section 1

Season 2

Chapter 1

Section 1 - A New Beginning

So, I found nothing. Heading West for who knows how long... I know it's been more than 2 damn years. Took alot longer than I thought, I knew I shouldn't have tagged along with that one group. They wanted to go East, but I wanted to go West, so I tagged along until I realised that I shouldn't. So I took 1 pack of food (they had 10 packs) and I left.

I was suprised I aint dead yet. I was with THAT group for 6 months, then oh, there was another one. Another 7-8 months wasted. I actually made emotional bonds with people, but they thought I was bitten... and they left me behind.

Anyways, I needed to get focused. According to the map, I am probably in... NW New Mexico. Probably Shiprock...

I was sitting in a small camping site, in a small park. It was probably... Spring. I can't tell, nor do I really give a damn no more.

I looked at the horizon, and I saw that it was almost morning. Time to get moving.

I took my hammer, and started to pack up. A small tent, a lighter, food, and water. That's all I had. I needed to get to Arizona soon...

I have recently thought about it, what if my friends aren't there? What if they died on the first day back in our surburban town back in Missouri? I already went back home to check at their houses. I didn't find Lauren... but CJ and Eowyn were gone... I saw their dead bodies. As for Alex, I have no clue. He's probably with his relatives somewhere, I don't know where thought... I remember him telling me once he was in Tennesse. Pfft, not going there.

After I was done packing, I look at the horizon again, and started to walk again. I only got 6-7 hours of sleep, and damn, aren't I tired...

I take my hiking stick from my carrier, after noticing a small hill I needed to climb. Ugh, after what happened, I have had a hell of a hard time climbing. Running isn't a problem, thought. Half of my damn foot got cut off back at this one place, there was a crazy guy who again didn't believe I was immune. He wanted to cut my arm off, but then he missed, hitting my foot. Luckily the others came to the rescue...

I remember how they tried to fix it. The bones were still sticking out of my foot, so the doctor used a mold that he had for a long time, and put it on my foot once it was almost done healing. He let the foot continue to grow and heal inside the mold, and to my suprise, my foot almost looks as if it was new. The toes never returned, but my foot certainly fitted inside the mold.

But I still wear the mold, too see if it can regrow. Sadly, it probably wont, since I am almost done growing. 16 and 5'11. Damn, I am tall for my age.

I eventually reached the top, and then looked at where the sun was. It was now in the sky a little. I gotta go SW if I wanna start heading for my destination...

I go down the hill, in that direction, and I go into the woods.


	18. S2 Chapter 1 Section 2

Section 2- Reminders

*Two Hours Later*

By that time, I have thought over alot of things. How this all started, the people I met, now here. I escpically thought of the trio...

It's been forever... two years. It's immpossible if they're alive, unless they made it to Texas. They didn't have too walk as far as I am now, so if they aren't there, they are probably dead.

I hope that wasn't the case, espically Arvo. The first few months I ran off, I was having deep, deep regret. I one time tried to go back... but I regained my senses, just in time... I ran into them. Or I saw them, at least.

It was a stormy night, my watch explained it was 1 AM. I was sitting, lying back on a tree. I had no firewood because the wood was wet. I had my gun out, because I recalled hearing noises earlier that night. Damn walkers.

I was thinking about them, and I was actually having a small cry outside, but a wave of sadness on the inside. I was almost cracking.

I eventually said I had enough, and I grabbed my bag. I was going to go and try to return. Right as I did, I heard a noise. It was a voice, familiar. I decided to hide in a bush kind of far away, but I was still able to see what was happening.

Eventually, the trio came into sight. I was so suprised, I almost fell back, and I almost caused a scene. Luckily, I kept my balance.

Bonnie and Mike were luaghing their heads off, while Arvo was in front of them, smiling a bit. He doesn't seem to have a problem at all without me...

He was setting up, while the other two were helping out, while at the same time, sitting. I wanted to just run up to them, greet them, and forget what happened. But sadly, I knew that'd be a bad idea. Not now... I wanted to make it look like an accident that I stumbled upon them.

I decided to go farther away, barely enough to see the fire, and sit down in a small tree. I was barely able to see them moving, they looked like ants. I decided to think about it harder, and if I really wanted to go back. Luckily, I came to my senses. About an hour later, I jumped out of the tree. As I did, I realised one of them heard a noise, then noticed me, but not who I really was. One of them, guessing it was Mike, yelled, "Hey, who are you?"

I ran off into the woods, deeper. I could tell he was running after me, so I continued running until I eventually couldn't hear other footsteps. He hurt his knee one time I was with him back in the day, so ever since then I could tell he couldn't run as fast or as long. I am glad that happened...

And that's how I am here, I guess...


	19. S2 Chapter 1 Section 3

Section 3- Assumptions can hurt you *1 Day later*

I was walking at 5 AM, almost sunrise. I was raided. My stuff, almost everything, it gone. I had a map, I had water, food, but now, all I got left is a damn pack of those small breadsticks with a cheese dip, and barely any water. It has a filteration system on it, so I could get water easily, if I could find a damn pond.

I have no weapons, except for a screwdriver. One of the raiders dropped it on their way out, and I grabbed it once I knew it was safe... what the fuck was I thinking?

Why did I camp OUTSIDE that night?! I was too tired to focus on the situation at first. Why was I so goddamn stupid? What the hell is wrong with me?! I am such a fucking-

Then it happened. Just like that... like a train coming towards you, going at top speed, and your stuck in the moment. No way to run. Right before it hits you... everything stops.

It happened... a walker got ahold of my right arm, and bit me, just like that. I grabbed the screwdriver from my pocket, and stabbed the back of it's neck without thinking, and it died instantly. I stood there for I don't know, 3-4 minutes before I processed it all through.

I was bitten... I was going too die.


	20. S2 Chapter 1 Section 4

Section 4 - Something you don't know can, and can't hurt you.

I sat down, thinking about it. This is it... this is where my life ends. I was going too die... just like that.

I was there for who knows how long, before I got up to check the perimeter. As I was doing so, I looked down at the dead zombie... then I had hatred.

I stabbed the zombie with my screwdriver a bunch of times, kicking it, watching the zombie get kicked and destroyed.

By the time I was done, it's whole head was off, and a part of its leg was screwed up, terribly. I did alot too make it look like a pack of cows exploding together at once. Blood everywhere, guts everywhere. All mushed together.

I was starting too loose it. I never done anything like this, and I knew that I got my anger out... now what?

After thinking about it, I decided to act as if I was never bitten, until the very end.

I say to myself, "Oh, thank God that walker didn't bite into my flesh and bones killing me, that would be bad wouldn't it?" I start to laugh a little. The insanity was really hitting me hard.

"Oh, mabye I should take a drink, because since I am not loosing my life, it'd be useful. Since I am *chuckle* not! Dying!"

I could tell deep down inside, that I had a chance to try and make this right. But I couldn't... the insanity was taking over my body in seconds.

I took my water bottle out, drank like a sip, then poured it all over me, when I wasn't even feeling warm. I just did it for no reason.

"Ah! No use for that water anyways, now, right?! Oh well now it's time to go to sleep! See if the cold wears off!"

Then all of a sudden, I fall to the ground. I felt as if I wasn't even doing this... but I could tell I kinda was.

I wanted to stop myself... but I couldn't. And I was asleep instantly.


End file.
